like a drum, my heart won't stop beating
by arilovexo
Summary: Ross and Laura spend one night together at his New York show and realize that they need each other more than they realize and that together, they're invincible. Ross/Laura


_I don't know where this came from. But it's story number three that was hidden on my computer. _

_Enjoy. _

* * *

She raised her eyebrow as Ross handed her a beer. She took it in her hand and then looked at him, questioningly.

He shrugged, leaning back, he popped the cap off and then took a long sip of it.

"Cheers to an awesome show," He said after he was done drinking, he clinked his bottle against hers and then drank it again. "Oh and cheers for you actually being her in New York and not in Los Angeles," He smiled at her and she looked down, her red nails tapping against the neck of the bottle. "You're blushing."

"I am not." She playfully pushed him. "It's a good thing you're doing this after your show. I don't think going up on stage, drunk, is a good idea."

He shook his head, "no way. There are children in the audience, Laura. Don't want to traumatize them." He winked at her and she felt her heart flutter. He looked at her beer, "you gonna drink that?"

She stuck her tongue out, "yes." And then she leaned forward a bit, looking up at him, she clinked her bottle against his, smirked and then together, they raised the bottles up, drinking the beer like it was going to disappear forever. She grinned, lowering her bottle and then blinked, already feeling the effects of it. "Whoa, I feel lightheaded."

He laughed, "you're drunk already? It's only been like one beer."

"Don't judge me, I hardly ever drink. I'm not like you Captain Beer."

He tilted his head, "I thought I was Captain Hormones."

"You're both." She said, reaching for another bottle of beer. "How did you even get this?"

"Stole it from Riker and Ellington," He answered, nonchalantly.

She nodded, popping the cap off, she looked around the dressing room. She then stood up, a bit wobbling as she had just drunk a whole bottle of beer and then stumbled as she turned around to face him. "So, would having sex in here like taint the room?"

He almost spit out his beer.

"What?"

"Would have sex in here, this dressing room, taint the room?" Her nose crinkled as she sniffed around the room, "it smells like sex in here anyway."

"There's your answer then," Ross held his hand up and then let it fall. She drank a bit more of her second beer and then she walked forward. Ross put his bottle down by his feet and then leaned back in the seat again, his legs spread, he moved his hat so that it covered his face and then closed his eyes.

"Don't go to sl-sleep." She managed to say, walking over to him, she took another long sip and then smirked. She felt even more drunk now and then slowly walk-stumbled over to Ross. She fell a bit, but managed to catch herself, until she was right in front of him. "Wake up, dumbass."

"No, sleep time." He got more comfortable again. Laura rolled her eyes and then positioned each leg on either side of his and then sat down. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She smirked, holding tightly onto her bottle of beer, she leaned forward until her forehead was touching his.

"Fuck sleep," She whispered huskily and he raised an eyebrow. Did beer just make her curse more or was it just him. The hand that wasn't holding the beer was on his shoulder, moving it slowly down his arm until it stopped at the button of his jeans. She pulled on it, looking up at him through her eyelashes and she saw that his mouth was set and he was just watching her.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, his hand moving his hat out of the way, backwards on top of his head.

"I want to test out that theory." She told him, her eyes never leaving his.

"What theory?"

"About having sex in this room, making it dirty, whatever."

"Dude, I'm pretty sure a lot of rockstars have had sex in here." He answered, putting his hands down by her waist so that she wouldn't fall off of him.

She grinned, moving in closer. He could smell the beer on her lips and then realized that if he moved even half an inch forward, he'd be kissing her.

"Don't you want to say you had sex in the same room Mick Jagger or Steven Tyler had sex in?" She slowly moved away and he closed his eyes, breathing heavily for a few seconds. Then, he opened his eyes and then slowly nodded.

"Only if you make the first move," He said, his tone raspy and deep.

"You make it," She said and then before she could smirk or smile or even breathe, his hands were in her hair, pulling her towards him, close enough that her chest was touching his, her center aligned with his and her lips were pressed against his instantly, kissing him hard and deep, her arms went around his neck and she leaned back a bit. They broke the intense kiss for only a moment, before they were back at it again, this time, her hands went underneath his shirt and his went up her skirt.

They both knew at that moment, that threw as absolutely no turning back anymore.

* * *

"So…" Laura sighed, taking a sip from her Snapple. She stared at it for a few moments, before looking up at Rydel. "Ross and I had sex in his dressing room at your New York show." She had said it so casually.

Apparently it wasn't as casual as she hoped it would be.

"You what!" Rydel's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "You actually had sex with my brother?"

She nodded, her finger running around the rim of the bottle. She still hadn't made eye contact with her yet.

"How?"

Laura raised an eyebrow and finally looked up, "what do you mean how? I'm pretty sure you know how sex works."

Rydel waved her hand dismissively. "I mean, how did it happen?"

Laura shrugged, "we were just talking, he handed me one of the beers he had stole from Riker and Ellington and… I drank like one and a half, was pretty drunk and… it sort of just happened."

It was silent.

For about ten seconds.

"Do you regret it?" Rydel asked her, giving her a gentle, close look.

Laura shook her head, "No. I don't."

"Because it kinda seems like you do," Rydel commented. "That's just my observation though." She took a sip out of her own bottle of Snapple.

"I don't because it was with Ross and Ross is an amazing guy and an all around amazing person, I just…" She trailed off, her eyes focused back on the bottle of Snapple again.

"You what?"

"I want it to happen again and again and again," Laura finally answered.

Rydel smiled, "then go tell him that, silly."

* * *

Laura raised her hand to knock on the door, but she stopped herself before she did.

She thought about a few things.

Her talk with Rydel (his older sister of all people), their friendship, if he wanted it again too, and what it meant now that it had happened.

"Do you not know how to knock or something?" She heard and turned around.

Dammit, Ellington.

"I was just going to," She answered him. "I just took a moment to think."

Ellington looked down at her hand, "why does it say rock and roll on your hand?"

She looked at it and shrugged, "I was hanging with Rydel."

He didn't need more explanation than that, so he just nodded.

"On your way to see her?" She asked him and he nodded again.

"Just raise your hand to the door and hit it a few times. I guarantee after that, you'll get an answer," He winked at her and she just smiled, rolling her eyes as he walked down the hall towards Rydel's room. As soon as he shut it, she turned back the door, closed her eyes and then took a deep breath raising her hand to knock.

One.

Two.

Three.

It swung open to reveal a very disheveled Ross behind it.

"Oh, um, were you busy or something? I can just…" She motioned that she was leaving, but he shook his head and reached out for her wrist before she could go anywhere.

"Don't leave," He said and she nodded, stopping in her spot. "Were you hanging out with Rydel?"

She nodded again and looked down at her hand that was currently being held by his. "That's why I have rock and roll temporarily tattooed on my hand," She showed it to him and he smiled.

"Come in," He told her and then gently tugged her with him, walking backwards into his room. He shut the door behind her and then he hugged her, walking her to the bed behind them and she fell on top of it, giggling as she bounced into him. He smiled down at her, his fingers brushing over her face and her hair. "You're really fucking adorable."

She blushed, "thanks. I get that from my mamma," She blinked, "I think."

He laughed and then her hand went to his cheek, her thumb rubbing it gently as she searched his eyes.

"I didn't forget about that night," He told her, "even though we were both a bit drunk." She nodded, but didn't stop rubbing his cheek. "I think about it a lot if you want me to be honest."

"Really?" She asked him and he nodded.

"You were screaming my name pretty loudly," He said, a smirk on his lips and she playfully pushed him away.

"You would remember that."

"It was beautiful, Laura and amazing and-"

"You want to do it over and over and over again?" She asked, seeing the sincerity in his eyes and hearing it in his voice.

He nodded and then she reached up to gently kiss his lips, pressing her body against his. He softly and sweetly kissed her back and then they broke apart.

"Okay." She finally whispered, her forehead pressing against his as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her arms wrapping around his neck, she hugged him close. "Okay." She whispered again and then she felt him nod against her neck.

* * *

The light summer breeze pushed her hair away from her face as she sat out in the Lynch backyard, just staring at the sparkling pool in front of her. Soon, she felt something on her shoulders and looked up to see Ross was standing above her, a blanket in his hands as he sat down beside her and then handed her a bottle of Root Beer.

"We don't need to get drunk tonight," He told her and she nodded, taking a sip from it.

She looked up at the stars, "let's get strange with the stars…" She looked at him, "together."

He gave her a small smile, "yeah, let's do that." He answered back, looking up at them. "It's too bad the city lights make it so damn hard to see them sometimes."

"You know, there's a place we can go to, where it's beautiful, sparkling and literally takes your breath away?" She asked him and he shrugged. "I used to go all the time, but once I started working, I just stopped going."

"Why?"

"I was too busy." She responded, leaning her head on his shoulder, she cuddled closer to him. Despite it being a bit warm, she was suddenly really cold.

She felt his arm wrap around her, holding her close.

"Can I ask you something?" She nodded her head against his shoulder, "I know we've had sex like twice now, but is it… and this is such an awkward question, but it is just something that you'd only do those times or um, would you do it… more?"

She lifted her head up and smiled at him, "you're so adorable." She pressed her lips against his, then pulled away. "What do you think?" She asked, giggling and tilting her head to the side. "We can do it over and over and over again. I'd never get sick of it."

"Dude, I think I might be in love with you," He said and then she laughed, he laughed too.

"If that's your way of saying you love me," She said as she looked up at the sky again, before looking at him, "I love you too."

His lips were on hers in less than a second, deep and passionate.

"I wouldn't have said it like that," He told her honestly. "But um, while we're on the subject, yes. I do love you, I'm in love with you." He was looking directly at her, almost into her. "I thought that was pretty obvious."

"You mean, you don't just have sex with any girl you see walking?" She teased.

He shook his head, "nope, you're the first and only."

Her heart filled with warmth towards him. She couldn't help but kiss him again, repeatedly. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

* * *

She had actually wanted to get strange with the stars.

That lyric had always seemed interesting to her (and if she was being honest, it was probably her favorite), but his family had been home and they couldn't do much about it.

Though, they did go back into his room that night and prove their love for each other over and over again.

Breathing heavily, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Ross just lay down beside her. His hand found hers and he laced their fingers together, holding onto it tight, almost as if he didn't want to let her go.

She didn't want to let him go either.

* * *

She was backstage at another one of his concerts. Watching him, her lower lip in between her teeth as she watched him practically making out with his guitar.

Okay, that sounded a bit weird even in her own head.

He was wearing very skinny jeans, ripped, a muscle tee that said something about rock and roll, and his dirty converse shoes that he absolutely refused to get rid of.

She, on the other hand, was wearing a dress Rydel had lent to her. Lacy, short, beautiful.

The last song ended, loud cheers erupting from everywhere and she even joined in on it. Then, after they bowed, he ran off the stage, sweaty and happy as he soon reached her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, spinning her around. She laughed and he put her down and then kissed her, in front his entire family.

"I don't want to hide anything," He told her and she kissed him again. He broke it off and then his hand found hers. "Let's get strange with the stars together, tonight." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Is that supposed to be code for something?" Rocky asked, wiping his face off with a towel.

"Don't push it." Rydel playfully pushed her brother.

"Dude!" Rocky laughed as he stumbled into Ellington.

Ross turned his attention back to Laura.

"Bring the beer." She winked and then she kissed him again.

"Right yeah. Totally." He said and then she smirked, walking off with Rydel as he just stood there, with a goofy smile on his face.

* * *

"Where are you taking me? It's the middle of the night." Laura told him, yawning. "And you must be crazy exhausted, you are the one who just played a show to a huge crowd."

"I'm good." He assured her as he kept driving.

She tried to figure out where it was they were going, but she couldn't. Not at all.

Though, she did notice a forest, or woods or whatever.

"This is like a horror movie," She murmured, "I really hope nothing comes out and scares the shit out of us."

"Laura Marano, did you just curse." Ross dropped his mouth open in feigned shock.

"I would smack you, but I really don't want to car to drive off the road in the middle of the night." Laura responded.

"Be patient," Was all Ross said and she sighed, nodding her head.

Soon, they reached a cabin, Ross slowing the car to a stop. She felt like she could recognize the house, but couldn't until she had actually seen it up close. Quickly taking her seat belt off, she opened the door, stepping out of it, as Ross walked to the other side.

Then, she saw it. Recognizing the house instantly. Her hands flew up to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. She turned to Ross, playfully smacking him. "You didn't!" She exclaimed happily, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Oh my god, you totally just did."

"Happy… um, friendship day?" Ross said in sort of a question. He shrugged, "I remembered you mentioned something about it, though it wasn't that long ago, and I asked Vanessa what it was you were talking about. She told me the exact place and then said that the house had a different owner. So, she gave me the information and it turns out the different owner is actually the daughter of the previous one, but anyway, that's neither here nor there." He paused, "so, anyway, I called and asked if I could have two nights here and she was more than happy to agree once I said it was a surprise for you."

Laura was full on crying by that point (why she wasn't sure, maybe it was because her whole body felt so much warmth for Ross in that moment or maybe she was just super happy), and she immediately threw her arms around his neck, pulling him against her as she kissed him.

"You are so amazing." She murmured and then kissed him again, "best surprise ever." She smiled and then kissed him again.

"Anything for my favorite girl," He responded, kissing her back and then he broke it. "I'd love to kiss you all night, but uh, we sort of have to get this stuff inside."

"Wait," Laura said and he stopped what he was doing to look at her, "what about work?"

"My whole family was in on it and so were yours. Don't worry, it was taken care of, everything was. A break was well-deserved, I'd say."

She agreed, "for you mostly." She tilted her head and then smiled at him.

He smiled back at her. "Trust me, you deserved one too."

* * *

Laura was sitting against the couch, Ross in front of her on the floor, playing with his hair while they watched a movie.

"Ever think about cutting your hair? It's getting so long." She said, her fingers running through it.

"I heard it was a total lady killer," He responded, blinking his eyes, "wait, that sounded wrong. I just meant that ladies love it."

"Why would anyone love long hair like this? You look like John Smith from Pocahontas." She tangled her fingers in it and then pulled on it. "Seriously."

"That's why." He said and she looked at him confused, "you like to pull on it."

"I do?" This was news to her, something she had never realized.

He nodded, "you do. Just like I like pulling on yours." He looked up at her and saw the look on her face change.

"Damn it." She muttered and then leaned down to kiss him. He kissed her back and then she broke it off. "Wait, there's something I want to show you first."

He nodded and with that, she got off the couch, turning around to pull him up, and then with her hand in his, she walked him outside. She looked up at the stars.

"That's it." She sighed happily, "those are the stars I missed."

"They're beautiful," He said, walking to the railing, he stood in front of it and looked up. "Wow, that's amazing."

"Now you see what the world is like outside of the city?" She asked him. He nodded and looked behind her at a chair that was outside. She smiled at the look on his face, "what?"

"Want to… get strange with the stars together?" He asked her, giving her a look. She giggled and nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

They laughed, drinking their beer as they just stared up at the stars.

"Where did you get this again?" Laura asked him, talking about the beer.

"Riker." He grinned. "He won't know it's missing though, he had enough of it to last him forever." He paused, "or at least until next week."

Laura laughed and Ross thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He looked at her and smiled as he took a sip of his drink as well.

She soon stopped laughing and looked up at the twinkling stars again, "I feel like I'm infinite when I look at them. The stars," She said and then looked down again, her cheeks flushing as she blushed, "I mean, I know that sounds crazy, but-"

"No, not crazy." Ross responded, putting his bottle of beer beside him. "Kinda deep, insightful, and in some way inspirational."

"All this because we had sex in your dressing room at your show." She joked and they both softly laughed, "but really, I feel infinite, with the stars, with all this," She motioned with her hands around them, "with you."

"With me?" He asked her, "you feel infinite with me?"

"Is that crazy?" She asked him, a light breeze blowing through her hair and he stared at her for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Never." He whispered and looked up at the stars, "feeling infinite is the best way to go."

"Ever think with our busy lives we'd ever feel this way?" She asked him. His eyes slowly drifted towards her.

"No, but…" He reached over, taking his hand in hers. "Maybe now it can be a bit easier."

She smiled, squeezing his hand, "maybe."

* * *

Ross always had the best taste in music (one that rivaled Ellington's taste in music as he was usually the one to introduce everyone to new music).

But this, this was a different kind of taste, even for him.

"Captain Nemo?" Laura looked at him.

"You've never heard the song?" He asked her and she shook her head. "It's Sarah Brightman."

"Never heard it," She told him as she picked up the CD and turned it over to see what else there was on it, hoping that she'd recognize at least one song. He came up behind her, his hand reached forward, he pressed play on the sound dock and the song started playing. "Sounds good so far," She said quietly as him being as close as he was to her was making her feel a bit lightheaded. In the best possible way. She turned around so that she was facing him and he softly pressed his lips against hers.

She kissed him back, her hands going around his neck and holding him in place.

They continued to softly make out for a bit, until Ross broke away.

"Let's dance," He grinned and took her hand in his, steeping away from her, he pulled her closer.

"Dance?" She asked and he nodded, starting to slowly move along with the music. He then spun her around and she laughed her hair flying behind her as he caught her.

"That my friend, is how you properly spin a girl." He said as he did it again and again. She was laughing so much and he was smiling so big.

"Tell that to Austin," She teased and then her arms went around his neck and his hands were back on her waist. They slowly danced to the music, Laura's head resting on his chest. "You were right." She said and he looked down at her in question. "This is a good song."

He softly pressed his lips against her forehead, "told ya." He whispered.

* * *

They were driving back home.

She really wished they didn't have to go back, but their jobs were their jobs and they could only hide away from it for so long.

She reached for the radio when one of her favorite songs came on, turning it up louder, she rolled the window down and saw Ross was looking at her, amused. She lay her chin on her arm and then watched the road pass by in a blur. Looking up she saw the stars, twinkling and smiled. She took a deep breath and then closed her eyes feeling that infinite feeling and then opened her eyes again. Reaching for Ross' hand, she held it tight and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and squeezed her hand tight.

_Like a drum baby, don't stop beating._

* * *

"How was it?" Rydel asked Laura as they sat down in her very pink room. Laura fell back onto the soft bed behind her and took a moment to close her eyes and take a deep breath.

Soon after, she opened her eyes and then smiled, "perfect." She responded.

"That good huh?" Rydel asked as she walked across the room to pick up her phone. She soon joined her on the bed.

"You know how as busy as we are, all of us, that sometimes we just need to take a deep breath and a pause, to just appreciate and love and be grateful for what we have?" Laura asked her.

"Yeah, of course." Rydel responded, "that's pretty much my life everyday."

"Exactly. I'm grateful, for all of these experiences that I've had and for every opportunity, but sometimes, I just need a break, a moment, a second, even to just feel infinite and that's exactly what happened these last two days." Laura explained, though she wasn't sure it was making much sense.

"I see." Rydel nodded, though she was smiling and Laura was happy to know that that meant she understood her. "You just want to feel invincible."

"Exactly." She said quietly. "And though there aren't always going to be twinkling stars or lights or the quiet sounds of nature and most likely it'll always be more fast paced and crazier, I learned that I will always feel infinite, invincible and it's all because of Ross."

Rydel smiled, "my brother makes you feel that way?"

"Yes." Laura responded, "and I'm officially so in love with him that if something were to break us apart, I'd probably break too."

"Aw, sweetie," Rydel hugged her, "trust me, he's not going anywhere. No matter how busy he gets, you'll always be on his mind. No matter what. He's your number one fan and crazy stupid in love with you."

Laura couldn't answer. She was afraid if she did, then it wouldn't seem true. Because it did, and she wanted to hold on to that feeling for as long as she possibly could.

* * *

She was walking down the hall, towards the bathroom, when she felt someone grab onto her wrist and pull her inside a different room.

"Whoa!" She said as she fell forward, but luckily her face didn't hit the floor, because she felt the warm barrier that prevented it from happening. Looking up she saw her savior and immediately kissed him.

"So, I realized something," He casually said as they broke apart from the kiss. She tilted her head up in question. "I never asked you out on a date." He paused, before continuing, "I've told you I love you, had sex with you, took you on what I hope was a romantic mini vacation break, but I never asked you out on a date."

"But isn't that what a boyfriend does for a girlfriend?"

"I never said you weren't my girlfriend," He pointed out and then she felt her heart skip and her stomach drop and it was just an amazing feeling.

"Okay." She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. "I'll go on a date with you, boyfriend."

"Aw, you're too sweet, girlfriend." He grinned and then he kissed her. She kissed him back and then broke off the kiss. He pouted, "where are you going?"

"To Rydel's room," She responded back as she turned to open the door.

"Why?"

"If I'm going on a date with you, I gotta have something to wear," She pointed out, "and your sister is the best fashion consultant I could go to, so I'm going to talk to her and see what I can wear that will totally blow your mind." She winked at him and he just stared at her.

"Tease." He muttered.

She smiled, "Love you, don't hate me, bye!" And with that, she opened the door and closed it, smiling to herself, she got off the door and walked right into Rydel's room.

* * *

"So this is what it's like to go out on a date," Laura said as she wrapped her arms around Ross' waist and looked up at the stars.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged, smiling at her. "I'm kidding, you enjoying yourself?"

"Uh, yeah." She said it in a 'duh' tone. "I'm having the best time ever."

He smiled and pressed his lips against hers, "good, I'm glad to hear it."

"So," She sat up a bit, "it's been a month I'd say since that memorable night in your dressing room. Did you think we'd end up here?"

"I think," He answered, his arm going around her waist to hold her in place, he took a moment to look at her outfit and smiled. Rydel sure did a good job picking out the light pink slip dress that went against her skin so perfectly and the wedges she wore. "I think," He finally said, "that we were always meant to be."

She smiled, "always?"

He nodded, "yeah, ever since that fateful day we met in the casting callbacks."

"Oh yeah, you with your bright yellow beanie, jeans and plaid shirt." She teased. "You were cute then, you're semi adorable now."

"Only a little bit? That's all I get?"

"Well," Laura looked at him, her hands going to his cheeks, she pressed her forehead against his. "We're here now and I think you're pretty damn adorable." She smiled and then kissed him.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," She said in between kisses and then they broke apart and looked up at the stars, the city below them.

The moment couldn't have been more perfect if it wanted to be.

And where it all started, they knew it was just the beginning and that it was going to be, never ending and infinite.

* * *

_And there it is. The end. _

_Reviews would be awesome. _


End file.
